In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,131 and my aforesaid co-pending application, there are disclosed apparatus for recycling asphaltic concrete in which flame and hot gases of combustion are introduced into an open port at one end of a drum, and exhaust gases from the drum interior, including volatile asphaltic hydrocarbons in the drum, are vented to atmosphere substantially only through the same open port, and concurrently with the introduction of the heating gases. In my aforesaid copending application, the drum apparatus included a retractable chute inserted into the drum through the product recovery port. The apparatus of the present invention includes improved means for recovering composition of a selected temperature utilizing the retractable and insertable chute concept. The present apparatus also includes an improved lifter design and placement for achieving more efficient heating and mixing.